1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, such as a digital multifunction machine, a facsimile apparatus, a printer apparatus, and the like, provided with a function for sending data, and relates to a data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, information processing apparatuses, such as digital multifunction machines, include apparatuses installed with a sending/FAX function for sending a read image by e-mail, FTP, or facsimile. In the sending/FAX function, it is possible to register a routine work in order to simply carry out sending of an image, and it is possible to change a content of transmission and a destination of transmission by performing a prescribed operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-207207 discloses that a destination telephone number and an operation mode can be registered and recalled with a one-touch program key, that a content of transmission and a destination of transmission can be changed by performing a prescribed operation, and that an overseas time display mode is provided such that a facsimile can be sent in consideration of the local time of each foreign country.
However, in the conventional technology, there is a problem such that when a routine work is recalled, many operational processes are required in a work flow for adding or changing a sending destination.
In addition, it is assumed possible to register a destination and an operation mode according to the disclosure in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-207207. However, in a case where the destination is not yet registered, it is not possible to make a registration as to with what procedure the destination is recalled. In such a configuration as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-207207, the process of inputting a destination is too complicated for a user, and thus, a problem may arise in that operability is not favorable to the user.